villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
New Founding Fathers of America
In an alternate reality of the United States of America, a group calling themselves the New Founding Fathers of America ("NFFA" for short), or sometimes New Founders of America ("NFA" for short) or New Founding Fathers ("NFF" for short), took over and reinstated themselves as the new government. They allegedly brought the country into a new era of prosperity by reducing the crime rates and increasing patriotic fervor. Of course, they supposedly accomplished this by their most infamous measure, The Purge. Background It is not fully understood how the New Founding Fathers of America established control over the government, but it is implied within The Purge and its sequel The Purge: Anarchy that it was the result of rich and influential but corrupt individuals coming together to create a form of population control, as well as reinforce their economic and national strongholds. By allegedly enforcing this policy of the Purge, they create a false stability by lower crime and unemployment rates. Of course, given the nature of the series and their actions revealed in Anarchy, such statistics are not to be taken at face value. Philosophy As noted on the page for the event itself, the New Founding Fathers established the Purge as an attempted means of catharsis for the American people. On one night a year, from 7 PM to 7 AM, all crimes (barring those that directly affect the NFFA themselves, naturally), including murder, are legal. As part of their philosophy of the matter, the Purge will help those under the New Founding Fathers of America to free themselves of their nastier urges and tendencies, which, in turn, will allegedly reduce rates of crime and poverty in the process. This is encouraged through NFFA propaganda and strict consequences for those who attempt to go beyond the rules of the Purge, such as directly attacking government officials and using explosives above Class 4-namely, death by hanging (also a punishment for dissidents). Disturbingly, the New Founding Fathers have also extended their philosophy through a religion-like setup. By the beliefs of the Purge, it is a cleansing of the soul, and thus, a chance to make oneself anew for the rest of an allegedly prosperous year. This is reflected through the prayers often chanted by Purgers before they begin to kill, maim, and commit other horrific acts. It is further encouraged by mixing in heavy amounts of patriotic fervor, equating support of the Purge with support of the country, and its allegedly bright future, as a whole. In this respect, the NFFA is also a group of cult leaders, an influential and massive cult if one can say, at a nationwide level. Actions of the NFFA The NFFA acts most to ensure the Purge through its horrific decision to cut off all emergency services during the event. Assuming control of police stations, firehouses, and hospitals decline help for the victimized (and thus potential interference), while giving those who partake in the Purge a chance to act out. Ideally, from their position, it is meant to encourage the higher numbers of people who wish to Purge. The Purge: Anarchy, however, reveals that there are more people who refuse to participate in the Purge than initially understood, and that the killing rates are not as high as they seem. To ensure a "successful" Purge, i.e. one that results in a high body count, the New Founding Fathers of America dispatch military groups consisting of SWAT-level soldiers and tractor-trailers armed with heavy weapons to track down and capture people from lower-income homes and neighborhoods to execute as a part of ensuring the Purge "cuts down on poverty". This is reflected with agents such as Big Daddy. Another method of somewhat indirect involvement is through the participation of wealthier individuals who wish to Purge, and thus receive opportunities to bid on victims. Given the status of those connected to or involved with the NFFA, it is very likely that they fund and offer support to such individuals. This is supported in Anarchy by the rich elite being able to summon emergency services even when they are cut off to everyone else for the duration of the Purge. Gallery I Support the New Founding Fathers of America.jpg NFF Logo.jpg The NFF Logo.jpg The NFA Logo.jpg NFA Logo.jpg NFFA Logo.jpg The NFFA Logo.jpg All Crime Will Be Legal.jpg All Crime Will Be Legal.gif Category:Dictator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cults Category:Evil Organization Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Propagandists Category:Humans Category:Rich Villains Category:Military Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Evil Ruler Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fascists Category:Oppression Category:Magnificent Bastards